A Certain Spot
by OyasumiForever
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are at it again...and Shizuo has chased Izaya into a corner.  Izaya tries to get away by messing with Shizuo and acting alluring, but then Shizuo finds out something interesting...M. Lemony smut.  BoyxBoy.  Terrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

"_Izaaayaaa-kuunnnn…_" Heiwajima Shizuo drew out the name of his hated rival, Orihara Izaya, with spite. The blonde removed his signature cigarette from his mouth, crushing it in between his fingers.

"How many times have I told you…Don't show your dirty face in Ikebokuro!" He growled. The frivolous raven-haired man simply smiled back, coat flapping in the wind.

"Hello, Shizu-chan!" he exclaimed with a wicked grin, drawing his knife. His red eyes seemed to flash with excitement. This annoyed Shizuo to no end. He picked up the nearest object—which happened to be a pop machine—and tossed it at him.

Izaya skipped to the side, dodging it easily.

"My, my, Shizu-chan! Feisty as ever!" he laughed, dodging more flying objects and getting closer to Shizuo as he did. He slashed out his knife, slicing Shizuo's chest. A vein seemed to pop in the heat of his anger. Izaya ran off giggling, Shizuo following close behind with a newly acquired stop sign. He chased the smaller man through the streets, finally cornering him in an alleyway.

"I've finally got you, Izaya-kun…" he said with a victorious smirk. Naturally, the agile information broker didn't seemed worried.

"Oh, Shizu-chan, you wouldn't hurt me. You have too much fun chasing me around!" he told him with a teasing grin. The stop sign's pole slammed into the wall he was backed up against, cracking it. Izaya didn't flinch.

"Shut up, flea!" Shizuo snapped, looming over him like he would swallow him whole. "I'll kill you right here and now!"

Izaya watched with growing worry. Shizuo never acted according to plan…he very well _could_ kill him right now. His slight fear didn't show on his face, instead, he smirked. Time to _improvise_.

His long eyelashes fluttered over his vermilion eyes slow and teasingly. The man knew that he was feminine, and he used that to his advantage, putting his lips to a slight pout.

"Shizu-chan…." He called with a strange tone in his voice. Shizuo stopped and watched, curious as to what Izaya was doing, though of course he didn't make a move to free the informant. Instead, though, he allowed the black-haired man to continue with his plea, grimace plastered to his anger-contorted face.

Izaya shifted underneath the beast that pinned him to this cursed wall. He wiggled uncomfortably, but let out a breathy moan to lead Shizuo astray. The blonde's eyes widened slightly, tight grimace relaxing a bit. As expected, though, he resisted. With a growl, he grabbed Izaya's neck, pressing against it as to hold him even closer to the wall than he was before—if that was possible.

"Iza—" he started to say angrily, but he was cut off by an unexpectedly loud moan. Izaya's face was red now.

Little did Shizuo know, he had just grabbed hold of the erogenous zone of Orihara Izaya, and one he had kept protected well. He always wore that god forsaken jacket with the fur so no stray hands or objects would be fated to brush against his overly sensitive neck. He exposed it only when there was no chance for anyone to be near enough to touch it…

And now he was pinned against the wall, Shizuo's rough hand holding it to the spot as it rubbed it slightly as he moved.

Shizuo was confused, and more than a little smug. He had just caused Orihara Izaya to make such a _lewd_ noise. He enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Oh, do you like that, Izaya?" he asked with a smirk; though the effect of his smile wasn't too great, seeing as how is face was a light shade of pink. He let go of the pale neck, watching as Izaya gasped for something much different from air. He then raised both his hands up and placed them on either side of the information broker's neck, imagining the snapping sound it would make if he simply used a small amount of strength…

He was pulled out of his fantasy by another moan.

"Shi-shizuo…nn!" Izaya moaned, pawing at the hands on his precious neck. He was obviously unprepared for this type of attack, and he shook like a frightened puppy. Shizuo felt an excited twinge when Izaya said his name in this state…it was like he was degrading himself.

With another triumphant smirk, Shizuo removed one of his hands, and traced a finger down Izaya's nape, resulting in a sharp gasp and a shiver.

"Do you touch yourself here when you masturbate, you dirty bastard?" he asked with a grin.

"mnn…damn you…Shizu-chan…" Izaya groaned, raising one of his hands in a futile attempt to push Shizuo away. He knew it wouldn't work, but he had to try. He couldn't let such a lowlife as Shizu-chan see him in this pathetic state. Electric shocks ran through his body as all his blood rushed south. He squirmed and struggled, moaning as he attempted to get away—he only made it worse.

Shizuo gulped as Izaya struggled. He should leave; he knew that. But something was keeping him rooted to the spot, unable to look away from the alluring sight. He cursed under his breath…he was getting turned on by this, and that drove him crazy. Izaya struggled some more, weakly kicking Shizuo. He missed in his haste to stop him, instead sending his leg in between Shizuo's, rubbing up against the blonde's growing erection. Shizuo sucked in air sharply, almost dropping Izaya. He didn't, though, refusing to let the man get away. Without a second thought, Shizuo pressed himself up against Izaya, grinding into him.

Izaya moaned once more.

Shizuo liked that.

Too far lost to run away now, Shizuo gave in to the lust that was building up inside him. His tongue lashed out, licking up Izaya's neck before biting it roughly. The informant screamed in a mix of ecstasy and pain.

Shizuo was still grinding as he sucked on Izaya's neck, leaving a prominent hickey—and a bite mark. Izaya seemed to have completely lost control of himself by now, clinging to Shizuo like some kind of life preserver. The blonde looked back up to Izaya, whose eyes where clouded with nothing more than pure, un-mistakable lust. This drove him over the edge, and he smashed their lips together, forcing his tongue in. All this while unbuttoning Izaya's pants. He no longer had a hold on Izaya's neck, so the broker grabbed one of the hands fumbling with his jeans and placed it on the bite mark. He shivered when Shizuo complied, gently using his thumb to soothe the slight ache the bite had left.

Shizuo felt a hand slip into his pants. He jerked in surprise when that same hand wrapped around his length, and started pumping. He gasped for air, pulling away from Izaya's lips. Unexpectedly, the man slid down so his face was near Shizuo's black trousers. He removed the article of clothing before tugging at the boxers to release the monster inside them. Shizuo almost had a heart attack when, without any warning, Izaya brought the full length of his erection into his mouth.

He didn't speak. He couldn't. Even if he could, he would have no idea what to say.

So instead, He simply moaned and grunted. This seemed to please Izaya. Even while being controlled, the sociopathic man liked playing the 'controller' role.

Not that Shizuo minded.

Suddenly the warm cavern that had been around Shizuo's throbbing member was absent, letting the cool air from the outside world hit it. He shivered, weak at the knees, and kneeled slowly to the ground, grabbing hold of Izaya's shoulders and panting heavily. His fingers twitched as they inched their way to Izaya's length and brushed it lightly, making the broker moan. Shizuo's stomach clenched at the sound, and he couldn't wait anymore. He shoved three fingers into Izaya's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered.

Izaya did as told, though he looked like a frightened rabbit. A sexy, lewd, deliciously frightened rabbit. He swirled his tongue around the digits, and looked at Shizuo with the gaze of seduction. A sparkle hit the red eyes as Shizuo squirmed and pulled the fingers out. He felt like he was going to cum already, and he hadn't even been inside yet! He flipped Izaya over so one of the dark-haired man's hands held him up and the other was pressed against the wall. A slight bit of drool dribbled from Izaya's mouth as he panted heavily, tensing when Shizuo stuck a finger in his hole.

"Hey, relax." Shizuo whispered. "It'll hurt more if you don't." Izaya complied, but he looked like he didn't want to listen.

Another finger went in.

_Wow_, Izaya was _tight_.

"Have you ever had it this way before?" asked Shizuo, scissoring the two digits before adding the third. He received a sharp gasp in return, and a drawn out moan.

"Hell no, Shizu-chan. Do I look like someone who takes it up the ass on a daily basis?" he asked sarcastically. "Wait. Don't answer that…" he replied with a weak laugh that quickly faded when Shizuo started pumping his fingers. It was replaced by a face that was mostly ecstasy with a little pain.

"Ah! Mnnn~!" Izaya almost screamed. Something Shizuo had just done with his fingers had sent an electrifying jolt of pleasure up his spine. He arched back for a moment before returning to facing the ground.

"Found it." Shizuo hummed triumphantly, pulling his fingers out all at once. Izaya gasped at the sudden emptiness, and whimpered.

"Shizu…" he cried.

"Yes?" the blonde asked smugly. "Is there something you wanted?" he probably wanted it more, but that wasn't the point. He would strip away every bit of pride Izaya had while he was doing this.

"Don't tease—mnngh—me!"

"Teasing? What ever could you mean…" Shizuo smiled. "Tell me what it is you want."

"Fine!" Izaya moaned. "I'll do it myself." He turned around to face Shizuo, grabbing a hold of his own neglected erection, and sucked on a few of his fingers. As he pumped and groaned, Shizuo felt himself grow even harder. It was painful now. The fingers Izaya had been sucking on were now running over his neck, hand shaking in pleasure. High-pitched moans escaped past those perfect lips, which seemed to be forming a small 'o.'

Shizuo lost control.

He grabbed Izaya—yes, by the neck again—and shoved him backwards to where he was laying on his back. This surprised the man.

"Wha-?" he said as he tumbled over. Before he knew what was happening, something huge pressed against his ass. Izaya grinned weakly.

"You aren't planning on fitting that inside me, are you? It'll break me!" he cried slightly. Shizuo ignored him, and, aiming at the hole, he pushed in.

"AH!" Izaya screamed, jerking up. He found himself wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck and holding on.

Time stopped, everything was still.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya groaned. "Fuck me."

That woke up the monster in Shizuo. He pounded in without mercy, quickly rediscovering Izaya's prostate and slamming into it repeatedly.

"Oh!" Izaya cried. "Mhhnnn…Faster…" Shizuo seemed happy to oblige, and picked up speed. His head went to Izaya's neck, where he sucked on it in many different places.

Izaya noticed, somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd probably have to wear turtle-neck sweaters for a month.

Shizuo was close, and Izaya was even closer. They both were ready to release, but wanted to hold out just a little longer. Because coming meant the end of this little fairytale…and neither of them knew what would happen afterwards.

Shizuo bit down right where Izaya's neck met his shoulders, and Izaya cried out. That pushed him over the edge, and he came, the hot white liquid staining his—and shizuo's—shirts that they had never taken off.

Oh, well.

Shizuo knew exactly when Izaya came, even if he hadn't heard the scream or felt it splatter on his shirt (mental note: buy stain remover for bartender vest.), he could tell by the way Izaya's already tight ass constricted, causing him to choke on a moan and come hard and deep into the man. The stayed like that for a moment, catching their breath.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya said after a moment, sounding nervous. Shizuo waited a second before replying.

"Yes?"

"Can we do this again sometime?" he asked with a smile, still gripping him. He loosened it a bit, and noticed how he had, at some point in time, scratched Shizuo's back so much it was bleeding.

Shizuo thought.

"I think we can, flea." He said with a minute smile.

Izaya could feel the game shifting before him. Something was starting…something that placed Izaya has a piece on the board, as well.

_THE NEXT DAY_

Izaya looked at himself in the mirror, frowning slightly.

"That man is a beast!" he cried out, turning his head to get a better look at his neck. It was obvious someone had been having sex with Izaya, and someone very possessive. He left marks all over the place, but mostly on his neck, which made it even more sensitive. It was black, blue, and red. Not an attractive look…and bad for business. He'd have to convince Shizuo to try not to leave as many next time.

_Next time._

Izaya grinned wickedly, hugging himself.

"I really do _love_ humans!" he laughed maniacally.

He couldn't wait to see what happened next.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT A CHAPTER!

_**HELLO MY ADORABLE LITTLE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL**_ (all four of you :D)

First of all, I want to say, **THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.**

Okay, so this story was meant to be only one chapter. A one-shot, all the way! (hehe, I typed one-shit at first on accident owo)

Now then, to my point!

I was wondering if you guys would like it if I made another chapter or two :)? I'm not exactly planning on making it, say, a million-and-one chapters, but a couple more would be nice. I enjoyed writing this very much, and I figured, hell, why not ask the fans what they think?

So! What do you think? More chapters, yes or no? REVIEW~

**OBTW:**

_Review Replies:_

Aeonora: Thank you! Very much! I'm glad to know you enjoyed it C:. And oh god, I was so worried it was OOC! It's a relief to know that I did well keeping them IC. It's always better when you can make it convincing while keeping them IC :L.

Akai Mu Tsuki: Thanks very much! I'm glad you loved the smuttiness ;)

Supercookiestar: 3 Thank you! –hands napkin- you're drooling C:

Kitespirit: Thanks, love. (I call everyone love XD) I'm glad that you like it :). And I couldn't help but my Izaya-kun sensitive in a fan-fic. It's just impossible. I mean, he's got SUCH POTENTIAL *Q* but I'm ranting so…./shot/


End file.
